


Irreversibly and unchangingly

by Plantykins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantykins/pseuds/Plantykins
Summary: So when he walked into Karasuno's gym on his first day of highschool and he laid eyes on the prettiest boy he’d ever seen, he fell in love. The beauty of this boy made his heart stop and simultaneously beat out of his chest.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Irreversibly and unchangingly

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Alexa who suggested that I do the ship. I'm still new to writing so this is pretty short but I'm still proud of it.

Despite the fact that Tanaka hit on girls all the time the only thing he really wanted was somebody to love him. After seeing his parents split up and Saeko being heart broken after being cheated on all he wanted was real love. Up until this moment he was sure he liked girls, he liked the way they looked, the fact that they always seemed to smell like flowers, their swishy skirts, but he was always drawn to pretty faces. So when he walked into Karasuno's gym on his first day of highschool and he laid eyes on the prettiest boy he’d ever seen, he fell in love. The beauty of this boy made his heart stop and simultaneously beat out of his chest. His attention was drawn to the second year walking up to him. Tanaka's eyes flickered over his form and stopped on his silver hair.  
“Hi my name is Sugawara Koushi, welcome to the Karasuno volleyball club.”   
With those words Tanaka pushed the beautiful boy to the back of his mind and just like that his first year of highschool flew by.

Despite the fact that he pushed Ennoshita to the back of his mind that first day, he never really left Tanaka's thoughts. As their friendship progressed, so did his love for him. The only time his love for him wavered was when Ennoshita quit volleyball their first year. But when he came back to the club and trained harder than ever Tanaka knew that he was deeply and irreversibly in love with him. His second year rolled by and they got new first years. After the excitement of their first few matches and getting a new coach, exams were starting up and he knew he was gonna need help. So after practice he was waiting outside the gym for Ennoshita to ask him an important question. He was leaning against the wall when he heard footsteps and looked up. His eyes shined and his mouth split into a wide grin.  
“ENNOSHITA!” Tanaka yelled as he ran to the other second year. Ennoshita put his hand up and waited for Tanaka to reach him.  
“Hey, what are you still doing here?” He asked when they were finally walking next to each other.  
“I need you.” Ennoshita whipped his head around to look at him, his face bright red and steaming. He spluttered and wheezed.  
“ I didn't mean it like that! Not that I wouldn't want you like that! WAIT NO, you weren't supposed to know that!” Now Tanaka was red and stumbling over his words. He stopped and put his face in his hands. He groaned and felt himself tearing up, he refused to look up and face rejection. His confession was gonna be magical and blow Ennoshita away, not this stupid stuttering mishap. Two hands grabbed his and brought them to Ennoshitas chest. He looked up in surprise and saw Ennoshita crying. Tanaka did the first thing he could think of and grabbed the other boys face, bringing it close and wiping his tears.  
“Please don't cry. I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean to make you sad or uncomfortable.” Ennoshita grabbed his hands again and looked him in the eyes.  
“I’m-I’m so happy.” He said in between hiccups. “I didn't think you would ever like me back, you were always so wrapped up in volleyball and pretty girls that I had given up, but you really do like me back.” After hearing these words Tanaka grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. He pulled back and rested their foreheads together.  
“I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you. You’re the only person my heart belongs to and the only one it will ever belong to. You’re easily the most beautiful person I've ever seen.” He pecked his lips again and looked into his eyes. ”All those shitty girls don't hold a candle to you.” And gentler this time Tanaka brought their lips together. This kiss wasn't like the first one, fast and heat of the moment, or the small peck he had given, which was much to chaste for him, this one was slow and full of his love for Ennoshita. Later after they fully sated themselves they began to walk home hands clasped and small smiles.


End file.
